fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Boris
Summary Born long ago, Douglas P. Boris was unaware at first of his intense power. He lived a normal life as a person out of the ordinary when it comes to clothes until one day. An “accident” happened, where an entire building was burned to the floor by sheer power alone. He looked at the travesty and realized the potential, even dubbing himself under a new name. What he didn’t know was that he was a mere avatar for the bigger picture. A fifth dimensional being is his true form, yet he has no idea about being a mere meat puppet. Appearance He has purple clothes, wearing sunglasses all the time with a hat and a cape. Both the hat and the cape have a checkerboard pattern, the tiles being yellow and purple instead of black and white. He has six watches on both arms, each one winded at the same exact time. He has a cartoon-like appearance physically. Personality Very chaotic. He can have a tantrum here and there, but he mostly wants to either fight or have some fun. He gets mad when somebody insults him or when he’s bothered by somebody repeatedly. At the same time, he likes the public, vowing to have as much time with people as possible. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Good Name: Douglas P. Boris, The Barrelolelogram, The Guy from the Other Dimension Origin: None Gender: Male Age: 345 for avatars, as old as time for true form. Classification: Human Date of Birth: July 10 * Zodiac/Horoscope: None Birthplace: Michigan Weight: 203 lbs Height: 6’3 Likes: Other people, chaos, having fun, playing games Dislikes: Cheaters, losing Eye Color: Green Hair Color: Light-ish brown Hobbies: Unknown Values: Unknown Martial Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: None Previous Affiliation: None Themes: None Combat Statistics Tier: Varies from 6-B to High 4-C. Goes up to 4-B with prep | High 2-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Toon Force (Allows him to break the fourth wall), Pocket Reality Manipulation and Dimensional Storage (Can summon weaponry from his back), Dimensional Travel (Can travel from CGI animation to paper. Can go from the third dimension to the fourth. Can travel across the strings of Lake Time, which hold the third to fourth dimension), Regeneration (Low-Godly; can regenerate as long as a small fraction of his soul or mind exist), Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Madness Manipulation (Can look at beings like Globgar, who has universal mind control, mind shredding, mind powers and madness aura), Immortality (Types 2, 4, 5, 7, 8 and 9; relies on the Fountain of Space alongside laughter to exist. His true form can always bring him back), Plot Manipulation (Can make the story go in his favor. Can change the plot of a storybook entirely), Non-Physical Interaction (Can hit pure ideas and can hit pure nothingness with his bare fists), Reality Warping, Non-Corporeal (Can become a spirit to further enhance performance), BFR, Sealing, Emotional Empowerment (The crazier he is, the more power he gains), Acausality (Types 1 and 3, possible 4; exists outside of cause and effect), Fear Manipulation (Can turn on an aura that makes people fear him immensely just by saying, “Fear me.”) Resistance to Resistance Negation, Soul Manipulation (Survived having his soul removed and destroyed) and Conceptual Manipulation (Survived having his concept removed from him) | Same as before, alongside Conceptual Manipulation (Can crush people’s concept), Regeneration (Mid-Godly; can heal from being erased from history), Blood Manipulation, Petrification Attack Potency: Varies from Country Level (Blew up and sunk Russia) to Large Star Level (Can cause three constellations). Goes up to Solar System Level with prep (Vaporized the entire solar system atomically) | High Multiverse Level+ (Can destroy the multiverse with a thought, which holds five dimensions. Is a fifth dimensional being) Speed: Subsonic+ (Can step and run on bullets), Immeasurable with his submarine (Can drive across time itself) | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Class K | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Varies from Country Class to Large Star Class. Goes up to Solar System Class with prep | High Multiverse Class+ Durability: Varies from Country Level to Large Star Level | High Multiverse Level+ Stamina: Variable. Can be lazy, but is filled to the brim with energy Range: Galactic Standard Equipment: Anything with hammerspace Intelligence: Can build a submarine that is capable of sailing across all of Time itself | Unknown Weaknesses: Is a bit insane. Will throw a fit if he loses. Can only come back if his true form cares enough, meaning his Type 9 isn’t always reliable. Key: Avatars | True Form Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Chaotic Characters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Insane Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortal Dragon Zero Category:Plot Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:BFR Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Empathy Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Fear Users Category:Concept Users Category:Blood Users Category:Petrification Users